Jack Sparrow and the Cursed Crown
by TheEpicStoryteller
Summary: After meeting an interesting lady at a new town, Captain Jack (Funny) Sparrow ends up causing a big ruckus with other pirates... To escape, he and the lady get into a disguised pirate ship that was about to depart. They had no idea of what would happen next... Captain Julio Reaper's ambition-the legendary crown-was going to end up causing Jack several changes of underwear...


**ACT I: Sparrow causes a Funny Ruckus**

Jack Sparrow finishes talking with lady Amy and gets a date with her for the next day in the afternoon. Amy looks interested in Captain Jack and she believes all his heroic tales—half of which he exaggerated to the max…

After that, Jack walks happily into the familiar Big-Beard Tavern from the town. There he sees his pirate acquaintances Big-Beard the boss, Don the drunkard, long-mustache Tim, Munco the tall and serious, and Johnny, the fat guy that likes guns. They were armed with swords and drinking beer. Jack placed a coin on the table and grabbed some wine, but before he could take a sip they called him:

Everyone: "Sparrow, come here! A shady liar like you is what we needed right now. We are planning a kidnapping and the sum of money for each of us is huge. You are in pal."

Jack: "Hey, slow down mates. I'm just here for my wine. Wait… someone said hu-u-uge sum… Who are you going to kidnap?!"

Everyone: "The daughter of the duchess that became a widow and inherited a fortune in gold. She is known around here as lady Amy. We need you to fool her with all your usual crap. Then bring her to us."

Jack was taking a sip of his drink and he couldn't hold it in his mouth when he heard that. He sprayed all of them with red wine—directly from inside his mouth.

Jack [anxious]: "Nooo! I already did… I mean I already… I mean I'm busy tomorrow fellas-s!"

Big-Beard unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Sparrow:

Big-Beard: "No one refuses my proposal and spits wine on my face at the same time!"

The other pirates do the same thing: they unsheathe their swords.

Jack [looking at Big-Beard]: "Big bird, I mean Big-Beard, I see that you and your crew are somewhat mistaken. You see, you and I shouldn't kidnap young ladies for big sums."

Munco breaks Sparrow's glass of wine with his sword.

Jack [lifts eyebrows]: "Thatt's-ss a little violent. Don't you think mate?"

Munco [serious]: "No."

Don, Tim, and Johnny point their swords at Jack.

Jack grabs two bottles from the table and breaks them on Johnny's head and Munco's face. Then, he easily takes Don's sword away, since he knows Don is always too drunk to even hold a sword right. Tim attacks and Sparrow cuts one side of Tim's long mustache—making him look ridiculous—and jumps on the bar's largest table. There he has a short duel with Big-Beard and Tim and breaks half of the things in the place. Finally, Johnny takes out the shotgun.

Jack: "I am Captain Jack Sparrow, but that is a double-barrelled shotgun. Goodbye mates!"

Sparrow gets out running from the tavern and the others chase him with swords.

Just outside of the tavern is lady Amy! What a coincidence, huh?

Sparrow grabs a shield from the ones outside the tavern and gives it to Amy.

Jack [in a hurry]: "My damsel, come with me and make sure that you cover us from the gunshots!"

Jack gives the shield to Amy and they run. Jack goes in front, of course. The pirates chase them all the way to the harbor, which is close to the tavern. There Jack and Amy get into Jack's little vessel. Jack pushes the mini-ship and they start to leave the harbor and the pirates behind.

Jack [yelling victoriously]: "You forgot one important thing my friends, I am Captain Jack Sparrow, THE Jack Sparrow. You will need more than swords and a shotgun to deal with me!"

Amy [terrified]: "JACK!"

Jack [very calm]: "Yes my lady? What's the matter?"

Amy [angry]: "Cancel our date!"

Jack: "Huh? Is Captain Jack Sparrow too much action for you my dear?"

Amy points at the pirates and then throws the shield to the water and jumps out of Jack's little vessel. Then, Jack looks and sees Big-Beard is going to shoot a cannon at his vessel!

Jack: "I am Captain Jack Sparrow, but that is a big cannon... Amy wait!"

Jack jumps into the water too. Both of them escape by swimming to the nearest ship—which is about to set sail with them inside.

What other crazy adventures await for Jack and lady Amy?

Stay tunned…

Next- ACT II: The Uninvited Crew Members


End file.
